collisionofworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Switch in Mind
"A Switch in Mind" is the second episode of Collision of Worlds. Storyline Nutty happily wakes up and walks out to the supermarket. He sees Petunia, who is talking to her friends about how she wishes that Nutty would be more romantic. He overhears this and decides to buy her a coffee, but spills it on her, angering her and burning her skin. Nutty walks away sadly. Meanwhile, Sniffles invents a brain-switching machine, to which he wants Matthew to test. For some reason Matthew is in a cage (Sniffles said, for being unreasonable). He places the headset on his head and is about to look for another vitci-I mean volunteer, when Nutty walks in, and tripe on a banana peel (thanks to Lumpy) and switches minds with him. Matthew suddenly starts seeing everything as candy and begins to freak out even more when Nutty decides to use this body to his advantage-to seduce Petunia because he thinks that he can't while in his own body. Matthew in Nutty's body tries to stop him, but gets flung out the window and into a dumpster. The dumpster is picked up and the trash is crushed, along with Nutty's body. Luckily, Matthew's brain gets thrown into Lifty's. Now, they are sharing eachother's brain. Meanwhile, Shifty decides to switch bodies with Batty, to avoid the police. But when Shifty (Batty's brain) tries to switch back he finds out that he can't because the same bodies can't switch twice. He tries switching bodies with Lord Tourettes. Shifty (Lord Tourettes' brain) tries to switch bodies with someone who will not spazz-Handy. Lord Tourettes (Handy's brain) is happy because he has hands and Handy (Lord Tourettes' brain) is happy because he does not spazz. Meanwhile, Matthew (Nutty's brain) manages to get a date with Petunia at Elzar's. Lifty (Llifty and Matthew's brains) try to switch brains with Flaky (who wants to be smarter), Splendid (who wants to live a normal life), Sniffles (who wants to be like Splendid) and Red (who just wants to switch bodies). Unfortunately, because of the extra brains, Lifty ends up in Sniffles' body, Matthew ends up in Flaky's, Splendid ends up Lifty's body, Sniffles ends up in Red's and Red ends up in the machine's body, leaving Splendid with no brain. Lifty (Splendid's brain) suddenly gets surrounded by the police and taken to jail, Red (Sniffles' brain) gets surrounded by stick girls and Sniffles (Lifty's brain) sneaks away to the bank, leaving Matthew in Flaky's body and Splendid with no brain. He tries to switch brains with Splendid to fix the problem, resulting in Red's brain being switched with Matthew's. Matthew ends up in Splendid's body, then leaves to become a daredevil. Flaky (Red's brain) decides to go on a date with Pink. At Elzar's restaurant, Nutty in Matthew's body begins to gross her out. Petunia tells him that he;s as disgusting as Nutty. She then realises that Nutty is in Matthew's body, when Nutty's lazy eye suddenly appears in place of Matthew's and when Nutty argues that he's as attracted to Petunia as ever he begins to make out with her on the table. Roxy looks on in horror. Handy (Lord Tourettes' brain) begins to get tired and decides to switch back, when suddenly, Sniffles (Lifty's brain), Flaky (Red's brain) and an escaped Lifty (Sniffles' brain) exit a back and are chased by the cops. After they leave the bank explodes, killing Handy (Lord Tourettes' brain). After returning to Petunia's house, having sex, and at the same time using his own mind to rape Matthew's body, Matthew (Nutty's brain) and Petunia turn on the T.V. to discover Lifty, Red and Sniffles' situation on the news. Meanwhile, at the circus, Matthew meets an old cannon named Big Bertha who loves her body and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. As all the Generic Tree carnies watch the scene, which now has Red, Sniffles and Lifty backed against a wall with cops surrounding them, on the news. Big Bertha launches Matthew even though it shatters her body so he can get there in time to save their friends' body. He crashes through the building and using his laser vision, slices the the Generic Tree Cops' to pieces. Back at Sniffles house, Sniffles manages to fix the machine and helps the crew return to their original bodies. Matthew starts to throw up because of all the candy Nutty had eaten when he was in his body and threatens to kill him when he stops throwing up. Roxy walks into the room and slaps Matthew on the face fof amking-out with Petunia at Elzar's. Before the episode ends, Matthew lights a fireball and when the screen turns black, Nutty's screaming is heard. Deaths #Nutty's body is crushed in a dumpster. #Lord Tourettes in Handy's body dies in the explosion. #Big Bertha is killed when she sends Matthew flying over to help his friends. #Matthew probably kills Nutty with his fireballs, or he could have just injured him. (Debatable) (Death not shown) Injuries #Nutty slips on a banana peel and falls over. #Matthew throws up because of over eating. #Roxy slaps Matthew on the face. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. Red Floating None. Singing﻿ Autotuned Flaky (Red):(Autotune) See ya later, mother f!#&-ahs! Handy's Frustrated Stare None. Nutty's Candy Eye Matthew in Nutty's body begins to see everything as candy during the start of the episode. Flippy's Flipped Out/Fliqpy Unleashed None. Matthew's Catchphrase None. Switches The order of who got switched into who's body is as follows- *Nutty switches bodies with Matthew so he can go on a date with Petunia. *Shifty switches bodies with Batty to escape the police. *Shifty (Batty's brain) switches bodies with Lord Tourettes to fix the problem. *Shifty (Lord Tourettes' brain) tries to switch bodies with someone who will not spazz Handy (Even though he could have just kept his own body because he was in Shifty's body. Because of a malfunction, the bodies that are switched are as follows- *Lifty ends up in Sniffles' body. *Matthew ends up in Flaky's. *Splendid ends up Lifty's body. *Sniffles ends up in Red's. *Red ends up in the machine's body. *Splendid is left with no brain. * Matthew in Flaky's body switches brains with Splendid. resulting in the machine (Red's brain) being switched with Matthew's.